


Grump School

by loveyouJas



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin the Art Teacher, Dan the Music teacher, EgoBang friendship, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gen, Ross is just Ross, Teacher Grumps, they're teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides to become the new Music teacher at a middle school where he meets Arin and his future best friends. And despite the fact that he's done a shitload of things in life, this was his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grump School

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Game Grumps story. I originally wrote it for my 12 year old sister a few weeks ago and decided to publish it.  
> Though Ninja Brian inst in the story, don't assume Danny doesn't know him. Instead assume he lives in New York or something.  
> Also I NEVER lived in an apartment (well i did once as a baby) so i don't know much about them. So if it's wrong don't hate me ya?

There was a time in everyone’s life where they didn't know what to do, where to go.

And Daniel Avidan was at that point in his life.

He had done so many things over time that he wasn't even sure what to do anymore.

After graduating high school he went to college (and did _alot_ of stuff that he looked back on and realizes were _extremely_ stupid) and got a degree.

Surprisingly though, he didn't do anything with it.

He did everything _BUT_ use his degree actually.

Until now

When he found himself walking into a middle school and becoming the new music teacher.

If it was one thing that always stuck with him throughout his life was his love and passion for music. So naturally he would become the new music teacher.

  
Dan was in his classroom setting up for the day when he heard a knock at the door.

He turned around and saw a guy with brown hair with a golden streak going through it.

The guy was dressed so casual, almost as if he wasn't even a teacher.

_Was_ he even a teacher!?

Dan was taken out of his thoughts when the guy spoke up.

“Hey you must be the new music teacher?” He approached him with a smile on his face.

“I’m Arin, I teach art down the hallway.”

“Uh ya, I’m the new music teacher and I'm Daniel. But uh you can call me Dan or Danny, I'm not picky.” He reached his hand towards Arin while the other man fell into laughter.

“Dude, you don't have to shake my hand or anything, I'm not your boss.”

Dan couldn't help but feel embarrassed, retreating his hand and rubbing the back of his head because of it. “Uh sorry about that.”

“It’s cool Dan.” His smile was growing and Dan could feel his face getting hotter by the second.

“So this is your first day huh? You excited?”

“Ya, kinda.”

“ _Kinda?_ ”

“Well I’ve never taught before so I’m more nervous than anything,” he admitted sheepishly, nervousness replacing his embarrassment.

“Ah, don't worry everything will be fine. Though I have to warn you, the kids might not...like you much at first. See you’re replacing the old music teacher who _ALL_ the kids loved. So you can imagine the reaction they’ll give you…”

“Oh great, now I have to worry about getting attacked and tied up to a chair, while they plot to make my life a living hell.”

Once again Arin fell into laughter but this time Dan didn't feel embarrassed. If anything he laughed along with Arin.

“I don't think it’ll get that bad. If it does come get me.”

He could tell that Arin was obviously joking but yet the idea didn't sound too bad to him.

“It’ll probably suck having to start a month into school but I think you’ll be fine. Anyways the kids will be here soon so I gotta go. But hey, during lunch today come by my class and we can talk more.”

Arin turned to walk out of the classroom and paused at the door. “See ya around Avidan.”

“Wait how do you know my last name!?”

“Dude it says it in the window outside your class.”

.

.

.

The kids had finally gone to lunch and Dan sighed in relief.

_Arin was right about the kids not liking him._

He couldn't even remember the last time he had been in a room so quiet.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he grabbed his lunch and made his way to Arin’s class.

And even though Arin had clearly explained that he was down the hallway _AND_ it had the name of the teachers in the window, he still had a hard time finding it.

Luckily for him he had bumped into Arin in the hallway.

“Hey Dan! How was your classes so far?”

Just the look on Dan’s face said it all.

“Don't worry dude, they’ll warm up to you.” They had reached Arin’s classroom and walked in.

Dan was about to speak when he noticed a room full of people.

“Hey guys this is Dan, the new music teacher.”

“Uh hi everyone.”

He turned to Arin who had just sat his food on the table before walking back over to Dan.

“Ok, so this is Ross, he teaches animation, which is basically the class you would take the year after mine.”

“Uh hey man.” He reached his hand out and Ross acted how Arin did earlier.

“This is Barry and Kevin and they teach computer editing.”

“Hi guys.”

“Hey Dan nice to meet you,” the guy he referred to as Barry held his hand out for him to shake while Kevin smiled at him causing Dan to sigh in relief.

At least they were friendlier than Ross had been.

“This is Holly, Ross’s wife who teaches fashion design.”

“Hi Dan, pleasure to meet you!”

“Hey where’s-”

The door opened and a feminine voice rang in the air.

“Hi everyone sorry I'm late!” A small woman with dark hair with a streak in her hair just like Arin walked in.

“And this is my wife Suzy. Suzy this is the new music teacher Dan.”

“Hey Dan!”

“Hi.”

“Ok now that everyone know’s who Dan is, let’s eat.”

Arin and Suzy went to sit with the rest of the group while Dan stood there.

“Come on Danny sit down and eat with us. If not you won't have any time.”

“Ya man, the kids will be here before you know it,” Barry said and scooted over so Dan could pull up a chair and sit next to him.

He happily took the invitation and ate, while listening to their conversation, speaking up when the time felt right.

Just by listening to them he could tell that they had all been really good friends, like their relationship had gone deeper than just co-workers.

And Dan had to admit he was enjoying himself.

“Oh shit look at the time, I gotta get going guys. If not I’ll come back and find naked people drawn everywhere,” Ross stood up, gathering his things and gave Holly a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you guys later. Hey it was nice meeting you Dan,” he said and made his way back to his classroom.

“Ya we gotta go too,” Barry and Kevin stood up, said their goodbyes and disappeared as well.

“Well Holly it looks like it’s our turn.”

Both women got up, grabbing their stuff in the process.

“It was really great meeting you Dan! I hope we didn't scare you off,” Holly gave him a bright smile and a hug making her way out of the door.

“Ya Dan hopefully we’ll see you around!” Suzy gave Dan a hug as well before going to kiss Arin on the cheek and leaving herself.

Dan watched Arin get up and move the chairs back and decided to help him.

“Dude it's ok, it’s just chairs.”

“Ya but I wanna help.”

Arin shrugged his shoulders taking his help.

“Hey you think they like me?”

“Oh the guys? Ya Dan of course they like you! They think you’re pretty cool.”

“Really? How can you be so sure?”

“Dude, just trust me I know.”

“Even Ross?”

For the thousandth time that day it seemed like, Arin laughed again.

“Especially Ross. He’s just... _Ross_. The longer you stick around the more you’ll see what I mean.”

The fact that Arin wanted him to stick around longer made him smile.

“Hey thanks man, for like, having me around you and your friends. It means alot.”

“Don't mention it Dan.”

.

.

.

Over the next month Dan had learned a lot about Arin and his friends.

Like how Ross had an Australian accent but preferred if you didn't talk about it.

And how Kevin looked like he should still be in high school, but wasn't.

_(“Dude I promise Kevin isn't that young he just looks like it.”_

_“But how? He looks like he should be getting ready for prom not teaching a class!_

_“Genetics? Dude I don't know!”)_

He also learned that Holly loved birds and cosplay and designing costumes and that’s why she was the fashion teacher.

And that not only was Suzy 3 years younger than them but she also loved taxidermy and fashion.

To say that he had never met people that were this interesting before would be an understatement.

And those were one of the things he had enjoyed most about his new friends.

“Hey Danny!” Holly had walked into his classroom during one of their breaks.

“Hey Holly! What’s up?”

“Well I need a model to help me with my costumes and I was hoping you would be interested?”

“Sure what do you need me to do?”

“Just stand in front of my class while I teach. I’m trying to get them to work with different shapes and sizes. We’re doing larger sizes and since you’re the tallest one, you’d be perfect!”

“Of course. When do you need me?”

“Tomorrow afternoon 5th period?”

“I’ll be there!”

Holly thanked him and left with an excited smile on her face.

.

.

.

Dan was in a room full of giggling girls and he didn't know if he should feel embarrassed for having them giggle at him or slightly flattered that they found him handsome (one of the girls had told him that).

Holly had been teaching for a while, using measuring tape and other objects all over Dan’s body all while he stood there and took it.

They had finally finished and Dan couldn't have been happier.

“Thank you so much Dan! I hope they weren't too bad.”

“No they were fine. The hardest part was actually staying still for that long.”

Holly laughed and after school that day took him out to eat for all his troubles.

.

.

.

Not too soon after class with Holly, the kids started to warm up to Dan, even to a point where they would talk to him.

And because of that teaching had become much easier.

They listened more and was more attentive and soon they had even written songs.

Each song was interesting and original, and Dan was loving every minute of it.

That night when he went home and was reading through the finished drafts of the songs, he stumbled across one that made him erupt into a blush.

_My cute music teacher_

He read the song and was glad it was kept PG.

And it was nights like this that Dan was glad he was teaching middle school and not high school.

.

.

.

Halloween was in a week and Dan was seeing pumpkins everywhere, left and right. He had remembered enjoying Halloween as a kid; dressing up and eating so much candy until he basically exploded.

And this year would be no different.

“Hey Dan, you doing anything next Saturday night?” Arin asked him while walking to their cars.

“Nothing besides staying up all night watching movies and eating candy till I die. What about you?”

“We have a Halloween party at my house every year that Suzy likes to throw so we wanted to know if you were coming?”

Dan broke into a smile, “Of course I’ll go! I haven't been to a Halloween party in a while! Do I dress up?”

Arin looked at him, almost as if he had lost his mind. “Dude do you _know_ who your friends are!? _Of course you dress up!_ ”

“Sorry man, I just-”

“No need to apologize Danny. Just know for future reference alright? And don't let Ross hear you talk like that. You’ll never hear the end of it.”

Dan took Arin’s advice and watched him drive off to the front of the school to get Suzy.

He was making his way back to his own car when a thought hit him hard.

_What was he supposed to wear!?_

He really hadn't had anything costume-y looking in his apartment and began to panic.

So he called one of the few people that wouldn't make fun of him for it.

_Barry_.

After a few rings he picked up and Dan immediately spoke his problem into the phone.

_“You don't have any idea?”_

_“No Barry! And it’s next week! I don't wanna look like a complete idiot!”_

_“Relax Danny it’ll be fine. This Saturday I’ll help you look for something._

_“Really!? Thanks Barry! God am I glad your here.”_

He heard Barry laugh over the line before continuing. _“So what time Saturday?”_

_“In the morning. Like at 10.”_

_“10 am!? Are you fucking serious!? That’s so early!”_

_“That’s the point Daniel. Now are you gonna be ready for me to pick you up or not?”_

Dan let out a groan,” _Ya I’ll be ready. Thanks Barry._ ”

_“Don't mention it Avidan.”_

.

.

.

“Hopefully Party City didn't run out of costumes. That would suck,” Dan said riding in the passenger seat as Barry drove them to Party City.

“If not I’m sure you can figure something out Dan. And if not that I'm sure Suzy or Holly would help you make something.”

“Speaking of Suzy, what does she teach? Like science or something?”

“Dude are you serious? You're making one of your jokes again right?” Barry glanced over to him and Dan just stared.

“Oh Dan...She teaches fashion design like Holly.”

“But I never see her there!”

“You do know there’s another classroom on the next hallway right?”

“...No.”

“Since you're still new here I’ll let it go.”

Soon they pulled into the parking lot, parked, and went inside.

After a while of searching and trying on a few things, they had come up with nothing.

“You sure you don't wanna try the Sexy nurses outfit again?”

“No Barry, no I don't.” He laughed a little.

“You wanna look somewhere else?”

Dan nodded and they made their way out .

After going from store to store to store, they had still ended up with nothing,

Danny went home that day, just accepting the fact that he wouldn't find a costume.

It wasn't until Friday night before the party when he was going through his things that he had gotten an idea.

The night of the party he had put his costume together and felt rather satisfied looking at himself in the mirror.

He went to the party and walked in, surprised to see it so full.

_Just how many people had they known?_

He made his way deeper and found Ross and Arin talking amongst themselves.

“Hey Dan! Look at you all dressed up!” Arin spoke to him over the music playing throughout the place.

“Ya Dan you look kinda cool!” Ross agreed.

“Thanks guys!  I wasn't sure if I would even be able to find a costume for tonight, let alone a good one!”

“Well Suzy helped me make mines. Though it isn't that hard, according to her anyways, to dress up as Solid Snake.”

“And you’re the creeper from Mine craft right Ross?” Dan asked and smiled when he was right.

“So what are you supposed to be Dan? I’ve never seen a character with blue jumpsuit with a white circle and red star in the middle. Or with a blue furry cape.”

“Uh well in my post college days I was in a band called Ninja Sex Party and this was one of my outfits.”

“That’s really bad ass dude,” Arin nodded in approval and Danny found himself beaming.

.

.

.

Dan remembered the very first time he had gone to Arin and Suzy’s house.

They were walking into the parking lot when Dan’s stomach growled.

“Oh man I'm starving. And I do _not_ feel like cooking tonight!”

“Hey just come to our place tonight. I think Suzy is making chicken parm,” Arin had the biggest smile on his face, thinking about tonight.

(He had learned within that first week of meeting him that chicken Parmesan was his absolute _favorite_ food in the world.)

“No, I couldn't do that. It’s too last minute.”

“Are you kidding? Suzy would love to have you over! She loves having people over dude. I can't tell you how many times the others come over! Now it’s your turn!”

Suzy, who was talking to a fellow co-worker caught up with them. “Sorry to keep you waiting guys.”

“It’s ok Suz. But tell Dan that he’s welcome for dinner tonight!”

“Of course Danny! You’re welcome _anytime_! You do know that we have the others over like all the time right?”

“That’s what I told him!”

“Ya Dan! Come by in about 2 hours ok?”

After all the convincing he accepted their offer and was actually excited to go over for dinner.

When he arrived it was nothing like they imagined.

Their house was so decorated.

And not just normally decorated.

Just walking around the place you could see everything they were both interested in and it looked so awesome to him.

Not to mention he nearly died when he saw the video game collection.

“Dude this is nothing compared to what I have at the office.”

“Office?”

“Ya the office. I know you’ve heard us mention it before.”

“But I haven't been there.”

“That’s right! Well, we’ll go this weekend and show you around so you can get the full experience. In the meantime let's go eat!”

To say that Suzy had the best chicken parm in the world would be a complete and total lie.

It was the best in the _universe_!

Dan never realized how sucky his cooking was until he tried Suzy’s and it made him wish he could come eat her cooking every night.

“If the food tastes this good every time you cook Suzy, I don't think you guys could ever get rid of me. Like I would move in and sleep on your couch.”

Suzy giggled at him. “You’re welcome to live on our couch if you want Dan.” And Arin agreed with a mouth full of food.

When the weekend had come, just like Arin promised, he had brought Dan to the office.

“Oh my fucking god this place is amazing!”

“Ya it’s pretty cool. This is where we do most of our projects. Like me and Ross come here to do our animations, Holly comes to make her costumes. Basically whatever we wanna turn into a project we do it here. Or just to play video games. And we get to hang out in the process so that’s cool too.”

Once Arin showed him to the games, Dan spent the rest of the weekend playing all the video games he had missed out on in his younger life and many more.

And for the a millionth time Dan was thinking how in the hell was he this lucky to have such cool friends.

Ever since he was introduced he went there as much as he could and was glad that he had so much creative space to basically do whatever he wanted to do.

.

.

.

It had been a few months since Dan had started working there and honestly, this was the best days of his life. His classes absolutely loved him and he loved them back. The kids often made his day and he was so happy to see them so interested in music.

His friends had also been some of the best people he had met in his life!

Whether he was sitting there watching Ross animate or Barry and Kevin cut and edit videos, or being a model for Holly, or learning about Taxidermy from Suzy, or even just playing video games with Arin, Dan was happy.

He always felt happy around them and he couldn't ask for anything more.

Dan had come home to his apartment one day to find an alarming paper on the front door.

“What the hell,” he took the paper off and read it, gasping afterwards.

Apparently they wanted to make his apartment complex more updated and fancier which meant that his rent would go up through the roof.

Something he would not be able to afford on a teacher's salary.

The only way he would be able to continue living here was if he stopped buying things for his kids and ate about 4 times a week.

Dan sighed and plopped down on his bed, trying to think of his options. He looked over the paper again and saw that he had till next week to try to figure something out.

He  continued on with his daily routine, trying his best to leave his problems at home so it wouldn't affect his job. And besides he didn't want his kids or friends worrying about him.

“Mr. Danny?” One of his students asked him (he allowed them to call him Mr. Dan or Danny if they wanted too) approaching his desk during class. “Are you ok?”

“Ya kiddo, why do you ask?”

“Well I was talking with my friends and we think something’s bothering you.”

He looked behind the girl to see the whole class staring at them, as if they were awaiting an answer.

“I’m fine but thanks for asking.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. Don't worry about me, I’ll be fine!”

The girl returned back to her seat and after class he found about a dozen notes asking if he was ok and hoping that he felt better.

Lunch had finally rolled around and he went to his usual spot to eat.

He listened as everyone chatted away when his name was called.

“Dan? Danny? Hey are you ok? You seem really out of it,” Ross asked with concern laced in his voice.

He now had everyone’s attention and they all had the same look of concern.

“Ya dude, you’ve been really out of it lately. Anything you need to talk about?” Arin sounded just as concerned as Ross.

“Guys really I’m fine!”

“Danny,” Suzy put her hand on his shoulder,” We can tell when you’re lying to us. Whatever it is, we wanna help you.” Her voice was soft as she rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

Not being able to hold it in any longer he spilled everything out, not leaving out any details.

“So ya, I’m kinda lost in what to do right now actually,” he laughed nervously, the anxiety creeping into his system.

“Leigh Daniel Avidan I can't believe you wouldn't tell us something like this! Don't you know how serious that is?”

“Ya Dan why didn't you say anything so we can help you?”

The man in question felt loss at words.

“Dan I think I can help you out,” Barry said bringing Dan out his guilty thoughts. “My rent is actually getting pretty hard to pay for ever since my friend moved out this summer. And you need a place to stay so why don't you move in with me. That way you don't have to be homeless next week and I don't have to be homeless next month.”

“Barry…”

“Look Dan if you feel guilty about it, just think of it as you helping me rather than me helping you.”

Everyone agreed with Barry, trying their best to convince Dan.

“Ok, I guess I’ll do it.”

The rest of lunch was about them discussing plans to help Dan move and felt that he didn't deserve them.

“And Dan? If you ever need anything tell us ok?” Holly took his hand and smiled reassuringly.

“Ya dude, you’re apart of our family.”

Dan felt tears in his eyes and barely swallowed them down listening to them make plans.

.

.

.

Christmas time had came around the corner and they only had a week left in school. He had let his kids make Christmas songs and they watched movies all week, eating candy canes and drinking chocolate milk (unfortunately hot chocolate wasn't allowed).

The whole week had been really fun and he could tell his kids were loving it.

On the last day they all exchanged Christmas cards (he got a lot himself) and at the end of the day they all went home.

Dan was cleaning up his classroom and saw Ross come in.

“Hey Dan, make you sure you come to the office tonight for the mini Christmas party,” he reminded him and left just as fast as he came.

He also got texts and emails from everyone reminding him.

Though he rolled his eyes, he smiled at the gestures.

_As if he'd forget to come tonight._

“You ready to go Dan?” Barry asked standing in the doorway.

“Uh ya I just finished getting everything together. We can go.”

They made their way to the parking lot, saying bye to their fellow employees before taking off.

“So what’s gonna happen at the mini Christmas party tonight? Are we gonna get drunk off of eggnog?” Danny chuckled and Barry smiled.

“Um no. Not unless you want too. Were probably just gonna watch a movie or play something, just a chill way to end the night.”

Dan nodded from his seat. “So no costumes right?”

“Dan did we were costumes for Thanksgiving?” He awaited a response from the other man and continued when he got one. “No.”

“So why would we wear a costume now?” Barry laughed again. “You just wear an ugly Christmas sweater.”

And right when Barry was finishing his sentence, Dan had gotten a text from Arin.

_Dude, don't forget your ugly Christmas sweater._

.

.

.

Dan got to the office to see no one there.

Which was weird considering they were late.

“C’mon, maybe they’re in the back room.”

He followed Barry to the back and found the light off.

“Where is everyone-”

_“DANNY!”_

Everyone popped out nearly giving Dan a heart attack.

“Wha-what’s going on?”

“Duh Dan we got you a surprise!”

“Uh, so why did you scream _Danny?_ ”

Everyone turned to look at Ross and he smiled. “I thought it would be a good idea.”

Danny laughed and thanked Ross before they told him to have a seat.

“Ok so, we all took the time to make this for you Danny and I hope you enjoy!” Suzy said while Kevin went to start it.

It was movie about how they all met Dan followed by an animation about him and he nearly cried at the end of it.

“Wow I can't believe you did all this for me.”

“Of course Dan we love you!”

They all went in to give Dan a group hug and he wiped away a few tears when they pulled back.

“I love you guys too.”

“Since that’s over let go beat Dan in video games!” Arin challenged him and he gladly accepted.


End file.
